Mojitos and Marriage
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: It was supposed to be her special day. Edge/OC/Jeff one-shot.


**A/N: This is strictly for a friend. And she is going to hate, hate, HATE me for it. :D I'm excited for this. It's goes into multiple POV's, so whenver the page breaks, it's someone else. You guys are smart - you should be able to figure it out. :) Oh, and the title means absolutely nothing. I just couldn't think of anything. ^_^  
**

"You're havin' lunch with her?" Matt shook his head, watching Jeff pace the hotel room back and forth. "I don't like this, Jeff."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Are you goin' to tell her?"

"What? No!" Jeff stopped, gripping the ends of his hair. "How can I tell her?"

"Why don't you just come out and say it?"

"Say _what_?"

"That you love her."

* * *

"I don't like that you're having lunch with Hardy," Adam said quietly, resting back against the headboard of the hotel bed. "It's too... suspicious."

"Adam, have some faith in me." Kendall bent down and kissed his forehead, running her fingers back through his blond hair. "Jeff isn't a threat to you."

"How can you even say that?"

"Because I know him. He wouldn't do anything to make me unhappy."

"He's had it out for me since I fucked over his brother. Do you know how _long_ he's waited for a chance like this?"

She sat down on the bed next to his legs, putting her hand on his knee. "Adam, really. Do you think I'd be so blind that I wouldn't see Jeff using this as an opportunity to get back at you?"

"He's a _wrestler_, doll! His whole _career _is based on misdirection. He could be doing something while something completely different is happening."

Kendall leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "Calm down. It's just lunch."

"But – "

"I'm going." She tweaked his nose with her fingers, grinning. "And then I'm going to come back still absolutely and undeniably in love with you."

"And tomorrow?"

She smiled, looking at the ring on her finger. "And tomorrow, we get married."

* * *

"I don't know, man, I think she stood me up." Jeff looked behind him awkwardly, cell phone pressed to his ear, and pulled hard on the cigarette between his fingers. He could feel his leg bouncing underneath the table. "Do you think she stood me up?"

"Maybe she's just late," Matt drawled. "I mean, traffic's pretty bad."

"Not that bad." Jeff spotted her across the street. "Gotta go – she's here."

"Be careful – "

He snapped his cell shut, smiling as he stood up to greet her. She looked flustered and a bit run-down, but beautiful none-the-less. Jeff felt his heart begin to palpitate as she ran up and kissed him on the cheek.

He pushed her back, grinning. "Boy, aren't you a sight."

"Oh, shut up." She twirled around. "Like my dress?"

Jeff's throat tightened. "Absolutely. Want somethin' to drink?"

"Cosmopolitan!" She winked and sat down. "Might as well live it up, right?"

Jeff nodded, lifting the Mojito he'd already ordered and half drank. "Might as well."

* * *

Adam looked at the phone ringing in his hand, frowning at the name. "Matt?"

"Listen, Adam, this is probably awkward... "

"Damn right it is."

"But I have to warn you."

Adam blinked. "About what?"

"My brother."

"What about your brother?"

"He's in love with your girl."

The back of Adam's throat dried completely. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He invited to your weddin'?"

Adam swallowed. "Yes."

"Okay." Matt paused. "Just watch your back."

* * *

Matt sighed and turned off his phone. It was hard ratting Jeff out, but he had to, for his own good. He knew what it was like to be hopelessly in love.

He just hoped his brother wasn't stupid enough to do anything about it.

* * *

Jeff put down his third drink of that day, smiling stupidly at the beauty across from him. "God, you are _absolutely _beautiful."

Kendall grinned over her martini glass. "Aren't you the charmer."

This was it. Now was his chance.

Jeff put his hand in the middle of the table, palm up, fingers curled slightly. "Kendall... "

She held up her finger when her purse started vibrating. "Sorry, hold on." She took out the phone and pressed a button, putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

* * *

"Get the fuck out of there right now," Adam barked.

"Adam? What's the matter?"

"Kendall, come home before I go there and _beat _Hardy's ass!"

"Adam, what has gotten into you?"

"Kendall, I'm not playing around. _Get out of there._"

* * *

Jeff felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the new text from Matt.

_Did you tell her?_

* * *

"Adam, you're being ridiculous," Kendall said quietly, glancing apologetically at Jeff. He looked preoccupied, staring at the phone in his hands with a disgruntled expression.

"_I'm_ being ridiculous? Kendall, you're going to be my wife tomorrow. I don't want you hanging out with Hardy."

"Good thing I'm not your wife today, then."

* * *

_Not yet._

* * *

"Why won't you just listen to me?" Adam ran his hand back through his hair, exasperated. "Baby, I..." He shook his head. "I just miss you."

Kendall paused. "Why are you so angry then?"

"I just wanna be with you. Come back." He waited. "Please?"

Kendall sighed. "All right. I'll be home soon."

"Okay. I love you."

* * *

_Good. Don't._

Jeff frowned, looking up at Kendall. She had such a dreamy look on her face, the light catching her blue eyes to make them look almost as magical as her expression. He couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, too, Adam."

The smile faded.

* * *

Kendall shut her phone and peered at Jeff inquisitively, blinking a few times. "What was it that you wanted to tell me before Adam called?"

Jeff kept his mouth shut, afraid to open it. If he did, he'd either blurt out that he loved her more than that bastard ever could, or he'd just sit there until he stopped breathing.

Kendall frowned. "Jeff?" She reached forward, resting her fingers lightly against his open palm. "What's the matter?"

He shot back, pushing the chair so hard it flipped over. "I... I gotta go."

* * *

Jeff backed away, hating the way her face fell.

"But, Jeff – "

"I'll see you tomorrow." He stopped for a second, hesitating, before he came back to the table and kissed her forehead, fighting back the tears that had been threatening to fall since the day she'd announced her engagement.

She looked confused, but she nodded. "Okay."

* * *

_The next day..._

Kendall looked down at herself in the mirror, pulling at the stubborn veil that kept messing up the one flower in her hair.

Her sister gazed at her, eyes wet. "I can't believe you're getting married."

Kendall nodded. "To the man of my dreams."

Renee grinned, wiping a tear away. "It's going to be the happiest day of your life."

* * *

Jeff paced outside the church, dressed in a messy tux, hair pulled back, and fiddled with the phone in his pocket, smoking the last cigarette he had. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be magical. It was supposed to be perfect.

He sighed and flipped open his phone, dialing her number.

_Hi, this is Kendall. Leave a message and I'll get back to you._

Jeff swallowed as her voicemail beeped in his ear. "Kendall? It's Jeff. I know it's your wedding day, but..." He turned away, closing his eyes. "There's somethin' I really need to tell you..."

* * *

"I look pretty sharp," Adam commented, smirking at himself in the mirror. "There's no one who looks better than me."

"Except for maybe me." Randy pushed him out of the way and fixed his lapels, raising one brow. "And _damn_ do I look good."

"Shove over, asshole. This is my day."

"Yeah. The day your social life ends."

Adam shook his head. "My social life will never die."

"I said the same thing." Randy wagged his left hand. "And look where am I today."

"Nah. That won't happen to me."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm Adam Copeland."

* * *

Matt stepped outside of the church, breathing in the fresh air, and saw his brother over by the bushes, talking on his cell phone.

"And I... I just remember when I first met you..." Jeff picked one of the roses off the brush he was standing in front of, twirling it by the stem, "And I'll never forget about beautiful you looked..."

Matt's eyes widened. "Oh, _fuck_."

* * *

Jeff turned when he heard someone calling his name.

Matt ran over to him and snatched the phone right out of his hand, snapping it shut before Jeff had a chance to get it back.

"Hey – "

Matt pushed him. "Are you out of your fuckin' mind?"

Jeff glared. "Maybe."

"I told you not to tell her!"

"What if she feels the same way, Matt?"

"She doesn't! She's marryin' Adam!"

Jeff felt his lungs constricting, but instead of backing down, he ripped off his tie and pulled his hair down. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Kendall scanned the full church, frowning when she didn't spot pink hair. "Where is he?"

"Adam? He's right there."

Kendall looked at her sister. "No, I meant – "

"Oh! It's starting!"

* * *

Matt stumbled in through the side door just as Kendall reached the alter, smiling with tears in her eyes as Adam took her hand. He watched her carefully peruse the crowd, glancing back at Adam every once in a while.

Did she hear that voicemail?

There were tears already soaking her cheeks.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

* * *

Kendall scanned the hundreds of people, looking for Jeff. He'd run out so awkwardly last night, but he promised he'd be there today.

So where was he?

Adam's hand came up and gently nudged the side of her face, causing her to cast her gaze back on him. He was smiling, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

"Eyes on me," he whispered.

She nodded, glancing into the crowd once more.

* * *

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Kendall!"

* * *

Kendall turned, mouth opened wide as Jeff stormed down the aisle with make-up smeared across his face. He looked crazed, with a wild gleam in his eye that he sent directly at Randy, who had stepped forward to stop the commotion.

Randy moved away.

Jeff came up the steps, dropping to his knees in front of her. His dress shirt was soaked with blues and grays. "Kendall, I love you."

Kendall stayed silent, dropping her bouquet at her feet.

He looked up, eyes tired and wet. "Kendall... please don't marry Adam."

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Adam lunged at Jeff, but Randy held him back. He tried fighting him, but Randy was too strong, so he just continued to struggle, rumpling his tuxedo. "I could kill you right now!"

Jeff didn't even look at him. "Please?"

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Adam swung his arms out, trying to wrench his way out of his jacket. "I'll kill you, Jeff fucking Hardy!"

"Please, Kendall?"

Adam tried his hardest to claw at him. "You ruined my wedding!"

* * *

Kendall could feel tears welling in her eyes.

Jeff's were already spilling down his face. "Kendall. Please."

* * *

Adam calmed, noticing the look Kendall was giving Hardy. His hands slumped over Orton's, a look of disbelief on his gaping face. "Kendall?"

She tore her gaze away to look at him.

Adam squirmed, but Randy wouldn't let go. "What are you doing?"

She swallowed hard. "I don't know."

"You promised." He felt his nerves tightening. "You promised you'd be undeniably in love with me! You promised we would get married today!"

* * *

Jeff reached forward and took her hand. "I love you with everythin' I got. It may not be much to you, but it's everythin' to me."

* * *

Adam was panting, trying to break Randy's hold with his hands. He flickered his eyes back and forth between Jeff and Kendall. "Kendall. Kendall, you love me! What are you _doing_?"

* * *

Jeff shook her slightly. "I love you."

* * *

"Goddamn it, Kendall, you love me! You love me!"

* * *

Kendall looked at Adam, then back at Jeff. Adam looked so insane and dangerous, while Jeff looked so sweet and utterly perfect. He seemed to be promising her the world, his world, even if that didn't mean much.

* * *

Jeff bit his lip. "You're my everythin'."

* * *

Kendall shook her head, turning to the priest.

* * *

Adam just stared at her, eyes wandering. "Kendall..."

* * *

She dropped Jeff's hand. "I do."

**A/N: HAHAHAH SHE'S GONNA BE SO PISSEDDDDDD. She's been bitching about how I hate Jeff now and how I love Edge more than him, so why not show my dilemma in a story that involves her? And don't worry, people, I'm sure Jeff would never actually drink a Mojito. We just thought it'd be funny. Review!**


End file.
